lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Samdudeman120/STAR WARS: The Legend Of Five: Deception part 3
STAR WARS The Lengend Of Five Deception Part 3 The trip from the Unknown Regions to Lok was a long one, and involved a network of jumps far larger and more complex then anything any pilot would ever do, short of the craziest attempt at the Kessel Run in galactic history. Entire systems sat in the way of their jump, and two thirds of those systems were Imperial controlled. Not even halfway there the crew of the StormHawk was restless, short of its content pilot and captain. The jumps, evenly spaced about an hour apart, required complex calculations and some educated guessing, but Sam Riken enjoyed it. Nothing like the boring work of the Alliance patrols, he thought. About half the work, too. And if work would exceed jumping to lightspeed, coming out, jumping again, reading maps, then repeating it all over again Sam would be just fine. As long as mon Mothma stayed off his back. And just like that, the comm sounded. And a eight inch high figure of Mon Mothma sat on the comm desk in between him and his co-pilot. "Sam. Turtle. Greetings." "Mon Mothma. Whats new on the Empire?" Turtle asked. "Nothing of consequence. They are moving their vessels to the far side of the unknown regions. If it were not for Wedge Antillies' information you would have been surrounded. But at the moment their presence there is disturbing none of our smaller outposts in the area." "Good. Anything on the mission to Lok?" "Nothing. Our spies from the Bothan homeworld got close enough to observe their security measures. None of them returned." "Spas," Sam spat at the news. "Can't they learn to stop killing themselves over information we'll never use again?" "Unfortunately, we never get to ask them that," Ani said, trying to contain a laugh. Badger quickly silenced him. "Well, captain, we do know something from our loss. The Bothans were equipped to destroy enough patrol ships that you could fly by with no problems whatsoever. They encountered a fully armed gunship before they even got to Lok. They were sold out, and destroyed." "Sold out?" Turtle asked, concern - Panic, even, if it weren't for the others in the room - clear on her face. "Sold out by who?" "We don't know. As far as we can tell one transmission was sent to Lok from a base near Artus Prime, but we lost the trace of it when a storm hit in between the two planets, likely from Corellia or Alder- Um, where Alderaan used to be." Everyone in the alliance remembered too well the destruction of Alderaan, but none more so then the fivesome, who had narrowly escaped the shot from the Death Star thanks to Badger's Force fore-sight. It was the most chilling moment of Sam's life that he could remember. Now Waros spoke. "I'd like to have a look at those readings, Mon Mothma. I might be able to help your intel officers." "Fair enough. For now stick with the mission. Riken promises to have you on the surface before the Empire can finish their blockade, correct, captain?" "Yes, Mon Mothma. The StormHawk'll be through the search team before they can hide the Bothan bodies. The Empire'll never suspect a thing." "Very good. And, captain?" "Yes?" "Take care of that squadron. We cannot lose more troops, and certainly not Alpha squad." Sam was silent a moment, pretending he didn't care what she just said. "Captain?" "I heard." "Good. I expect to make contact before you leave the ship. Good luck, and may the-" She was interrupted by Sam flipping the comm to "off". Category:Blog posts